From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives!
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Title says it all! A&A In The Future Rewriten


**From Tour To The Rest Of Our Lives**

**Austin & Ally**

**Chapter 1: Info**

**Characters**

_**Austin's Gang**_

**Ally Dawson ~ Girlfriend**

**Cassidy Davis ~ Mutual Friend**

**Chuck McCoy ~ Acquaintance**

**Dallas Erickson ~ Mutual Friend**

**Dez Worthy ~ Best Friend**

**Didi Worthy ~ Mutual Friend**

**Elliot Snow ~ Mutual Friend**

**Kira Star ~ Best Friend**

**Trish De La Rosa ~ Best Friend**

_**The Cheer Team**_

**Ally Dawson ~ Co-Captain**

**Erika Fisher**

**Gabriela Edwards (Gabbie)**

**Janie Rhodes**

**Kimberly Ryan (Kimber, Kim, or Kimmy) ~ Captain**

**Madison Calebs (Maddie)**

**Savanna Jacobs **

**Stacie Jones**

**Victoria Summers (Vic or Tori) **

**Zoey Ross**

_**Basketball Team**_

**Austin Moon (Aust) ~ Captain**

**Brian Perry **

**Clayton Harris (Clay)**

**Kayden Wilder **

**Louis Reed**

**Porter Rejects **

**Quincy Rice (Quince) ~ Co-Captain**

**Wyatt Williams**

**Zack Ross**

**Zerren Adams**

_New Girl/New Friend For Austin & Ally_

Callie Neon

Appearance

Skinny

Long Wavy Black Hair

Green Eyes

Total Girly-Girl

Fav Colors Are Pink & Yellow

Wears Thick Black Glasses

Family/Friends/Other People

Mom : Rebecca Neon-Zimmer (Becca)

Dad (Died): Max Neon

23 Year Old Sister: Lindsey Winters-Neon (Linds)

Brother-In-Law: Shane Winters

Lindsey's Ex Fiance: Josh Carmen

2 Year Old Sister: Danielle Neon (Dani)

Best Friend ( Lives In New York): Hannah Riley

Boyfriend (Lives In New York): Justin Richards

Callie's Ex-Boyfriend Tyson Hayes

Old Dance Coach (New York): Maya Jareds

New Dance Coach (Miami): Ashley Seth

Soccer/Softball Coach (Miami): Carrie Xavier

Karate Instructor (Miami): James Black

Piano Teacher (Miami): Donald Clark

Guitar Teacher (Miami): Mitch Henry

Random Things

Real Name: Caroline

Age: 17

Junior in High School

Old School: Eastlynn High, Mascot: Lions

Raised In New York but was born in Hollywood, California

Has Done...

1. Dancing since she was 2

2. Karate since she was 3

3. Piano since she was 4

4. Guitar since she was 5

5. Singing/songwriting since she was 6

**AND**

6. Soccer/Softball since she was 7

Favorite Singers (besides Austin & Ally): Carrie Underwood, P!nk, Ashlee Simpson, Coldplay, One Republic & Taylor Swift

2 Favorite Songs From Each...

1. Carrie Underwood: Jesus Take The Wheel & So Small

2. P!nk: Don't Let Me Get Me & Try

3. Ashlee Simpson: L.O.V.E. & Boyfriend

4. Coldplay: Paradise & Viva La Vida

5. One Republic: Counting Stars & Stop & Stare

6. Taylor Swift: Safe & Sound & Should Have Said No

Favorite Book Series: Harry Potter & The Hunger Games

Favorite Animal: Dogs (but can't afford to have one)

Favorite T.V. Shows: How I Met Your Mother, Awkward, Catfish, The Thundermans & The Haunted Hathaways

Loves To Write

Has a 4.0 GPA just like Ally

Family/Friends Jobs/Career Goals

Rebecca: Full Time Nurse

Lindsey~ Full Time Student:Works part time as a bartender, wants to be a paramedic **(A.N. Important things you should know about Lindsey is that she has been married for a year and is pregnant with her first child)**

Shane~ Full Time Student: Works part time as a waiter at Illusions, wants to be a Fireman

Callie~ High School Student: Works part time at Dani's Daycare, wants to own a dance studio with Hannah

Hannah~ Works part time at Burger King

**(A.N. Callie & Hannah will be 2 of Austin & Ally's Background dancers on tour)**

Justin~ Graduated Early: Works full time at Pizza Hut, wants to be a lawyer

**_Tour Info_ **

**Dates: 10 Months/40 Weeks ~ June 20th-April 22nd**

**Christmas Break: December 22nd – January 2nd**

**People In Bus/Jet #1**

**Ally **

**Austin **

**Callie**

**Cassidy**

**Dallas**

**Elliot**

**Hannah**

**Justin**

**Kira **

**Lindsey**

**People In Bus/Jet #2**

**Chuck**

**Dez**

**Didi**

**J.R. Star**

**Kendall ****Ramone ~ Ronnie's Daughter**

**Shane Winters **

**R.J. Ramone ~ Ronnie's Son**

**Trish De La Rosa**

**People In Bus/Jet #3**

**Alan Springs ~ Bass Player In A&A's Band**

**Ava Star~ Jimmy's Wife**

**Conner Mason ~ Natalie's Fiance**

**Jasmine Hefner ~ Keyboard Player In A&A's Band**

**Jimmy Star**

**Kathrine Ramone ~ Ronnie's Wife**

**Natalie Moon ~ Austin's Sister**

**Ronnie Ramone**

**Steve Kingston ~ Drummer In A&A's Band**

**Tanner Moore ~ Guitar Player In A&A's Band**

**States/Countries In Order**

**Florida: 1 Weekend**

**Texas: 1 Week**

**New Mexico: 1 Week**

**Arizona: 1 Week**

**Hawaii: 2 Weeks**

**Bahamas: 2 Weeks**

**Jamaica: 2 Weeks**

**Bolivia: 3 Weeks**

**California: 2 Weeks**

**Oregon: 1 Week**

**Washington: 1 Week**

**New York: 2 Weeks**

**Ireland: 1 Week**

**Britain: 1 Week**

**France: 2 Weeks**

**Spain: 2 Weeks**

**Germany: 2 Weeks**

**Italy: 3 Weeks**

**Madagascar: 3 Weeks**

**Australia: 3 Weeks**

**New Zealand: 3 Weeks**

**People Who Can Open For Us **

**Callie Neon – A Wish Comes True Every Day, Chemicals React, Falling Down, Firework, Halo, I Won't Apologize, Kissing You, Like It Or Leave It!, On The Ride, Potential Break Up Song, Sticks & Stones, Stronger & Sweet Dreams (Or A Beautiful Nightmare)**

**Cat Valentine – Give It Up ft Jade West & L.A. Boys ft Tori Vega**

**Cece Jones – Ring Ring & TTYLXOX**

**Chyna Parks -**** Beautiful, Callin All The Monsters, Dancin By Myself, D.N.A., Dynamite, Exceptional, Get My Scream On, Great Divide, Go, How Do I Get There From Here?, My Crush, Rise, Stars Align & Unstoppable**

**Jade West – Take A Hint ft Tori Vega & You Don't Know Me**

**Jessie Prescott -** **Best Year Of My Life & Face 2 Face (With Austin)**

**Kira Star – Elevator Doors, La La Land & Rush**

**Lemonade Mouth - Breakthrough, Determinate, Here We Go, Livin On A Highwire, More Than A Band, She's So Gone, Somebody & Turn Up The Music**

**Liv Rooney - Better In Stereo, Future Sounds Like Us & On Top Of The World **

**Oliver Oken – Hey, Let It Go ft Tawni Heart & Let's Make This Last Forever**

**Rocky Blue – I'm Back, Remember Me & Something To Dance For**

**Rocky & Cece – Contagious Love, Fashion Is My Kryptonite, Made In Japan, Same Heart, This Is My Dance Floor, STDF & TTYLXOX Mash Up & Watch Me**

**Skyler Louis – Fearless & Had Me Hello**

**Sonny Monroe – Me, Myself, & Time, What To Do & Work Of Art**

**Teddy Duncan – 5:15, Hurricane, Ready Or Not, Something Beautiful, Song For You ft Spencer Walsh & On Top Of The World**

**Tori Vega – 365 Days ft Andre Harris, All I Want Is Everything, Bad Boys, Beggin On My Knees, Best Friends Brother, Countdown ft Andre Harris, Faster Than Boys ft Andre Harris, Finally Falling ft Beck Oliver, Here's To Us ft Andre Harris, Make It Shine, Make It America, Shut Up & Dance, Tell Me That You Love Me, Your The Reason & Want You Back**

**People Who Would Come With Them**

_**Cat, Jade & Tori **_

_**10 Tickets**_

**Freddie Benson**

**Andre Harris**

**Beck Oliver**

**Sam Puckett**

**Robbie Shaperio**

**Dice**

**Goomer**

_**Chyna Parks**_

_**5 Tickets**_

**Olive Doyal**

**Fletcher Quimby**

**Cameron Parks**

**Brandon White**

_**Oliver Oken**_

_**4 Tickets**_

**Miley Stewart**

**Lilly Trescott**

**Jesse Turner**

_**Skyler Louis**_

_**4 Tickets**_

**Henry Thomas**

**Ryan Throne**

**Sadie Coleman**

_**Lemonade Mouth **_

_**6 Tickets**_

**Charlie**

**Mo**

**Olivia**

**Scott**

**Stella**

**Wen**

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_**6 Tickets**_

**Chad**

**Grady**

**Nico**

**Tawni**

**Zora**

_**Liv Rooney**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Joey Rooney**

**Karin Rooney**

**Maddie Rooney**

**Parker Rooney**

**Pete Rooney**

**Diggy Simmons**

**Ryan Smith (Liv's Boyfriend)**

_**Cece & Rocky**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Ty Blue**

**Dina Garcia**

**Tinka ****Hessenheffer**

**Flynn Jones**

**Eric Kingsley (Rocky's Boyfriend)**

**Deuce Martinez**

**Jay Maxson (Cece's Boyfriend)**

_**Jessie Prescott**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Caleb Prescott**

**Emma Ross**

**Luke Ross**

**Ravi Ross**

**Tony ****Chiccolini**

**Zuri Ross**

_**Teddy Duncan**_

_**12 Tickets**_

**Amy Duncan**

**Bob Duncan**

**Charlie Duncan**

**Gabe Duncan**

**Ivy Wence**

**Jo Keener**

**P.J. Duncan**

**Toby Duncan**

**Skylar Dixson**

**Spencer Walsh**

**Raymond Lucas**

_**Callie Neon**_

_**7 Tickets**_

**Rebecca Neon**

**Timothy Riley (Hannah's Dad)**

**Rosemary Riley {Rosie} (Hannah's Step-Mom)**

**Charles Riley {Charlie} (Hannah's Step-Brother)**

**Ronald Richards (Justin's Dad)**

**Hayden Richards (Justin's Mom)**

_**Careers/Jobs Of The Adults**_

******Austin~ Owns his own record label called Harmony Records in Orlando, Florida.**

******Ally~ Professional Songwriter & Took Over Sonic Boom**

******Trish~ Professional Manger**

******Dez~ Director**

******Elliot~ Artist**

******Kira~ Took Over Star Records**

******Dallas~ Banker**

******Cassidy~ Manger of Melody Dinners**

******Natalie~ Nurse**

******Conner~ Computers Technician**

******Nick~ Army**

******Melissa~ Owns her own hair/nails salon**

**Anyway with that out of the way let's begin the story.**

Austin's Pov

Hi! I'm Austin Moon. You probably know me as a teen pop sensation but tonight I'm just a regular almost 18 year old taking his beautiful girlfriend Ally Dawson to prom. Yes that's right I'm dating my song writer/partner we've been dating ever since I came back from my National Tour almost a year ago. So many things have changed for us in the past year career and life wise. Career wise Ally released her first album _Finally Me_, I resealed my second album _Don't Look Down_, Ally performed at Time's Square and singed with Ronnie full time, While Jimmy and Trish worked together to have me perform at Madison Square Garden and the national anthem at the Superbowl. Life wise for our senior year Jimmy let me be on the basketball team and believe it or not Ally became a cheerleader (mainly doing flips & tumbling since she still can't dance). Trish & Dez (who really bonded on tour) got together a month after Ally and I got back together and have been dating since. Cassidy, Kira, Dallas, & Elliot started school at Mariano and putting our differences beside ended becoming our best friends and get this Kira & Elliot and Cassidy & Dallas ended up together funny huh. Anyway I think tonight's going to be a great night for Ally & I pushing our pop-star life behind tonight and just be normal teens. Right now I just got done with a basket ball game in Orlando with our rivals the Huskies ******(1)**we won 64-28

"Ah! Ally screamed as she jumped on to my back. "You did great babe!"

"Thanks. Hey have I ever told you how sexy you look in your cheerleader uniform?" I asked as I put her down and putting my hands on her hips dragging her closer.

"A million times yes. And what are you going to do about Mr. Moon?" She said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe this."

I lifted her chin up and placed my lips on hers. She instantly responded and before we knew it we were making out in the middle of the gym floor of Orlando High School. A few minutes latter we pulled away for air, quickly changed, and ran hand and hand to the bus. We held hands the entire time and in the middle of the trip she fell asleep on my shoulder.

That Night

Since Ally is wearing a Purple and White dress I figured I should match. So I grabbed the purple & white music note tie she got me for Christmas, A purple T-shirt, a white over shirt, a pair of black jeans, my black leather jacket, and a pair of black & white converse and throw them on. Then I grabbed Ally's corsage and roses, and my wallet & the van and ran downstairs.

"Aww! I can't believe my baby boy is going to his senior prom," My mom said.

"Mom," I said embarrassed.

"Mom, come on give Austin some space," My big sister Natalie said.

"Thank You Nat."

"Buddy be safe okay," My dad said.

"No drinking in driving. A LOT of kids got pulled over for that at my senior prom last year," Nat said.

"I won't I promise now If you excuse me I need to go pick up Dez and our girlfriends."

"Be Safe!" They all yelled.

I rolled my eyes at them but smiled. Before I left I hugged my dad and kissed my mom and sisters cheeks. _"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. The last think Ally & I need to deal with right now is drama." _I thought as I left to go to Dez's house.

At Dez's House.

Right now I'm here to pick Dez, Didi, & Chuck up. Yes we are all sorta friends with Chuck now. After about 5 minutes I beeped the van horn and texted Ally.

"_Hey Babe, I'm at Dez's. I should be there in a few."_

"**Okay. C U in a few min."**

After about 2 minutes the 3 of them finally came out.

"Hey Guys," I said.

"Hi Buddy. You look great," Dez said.

"Yeah," Didi agreed.

"Eh," Chuck said.

"Thanks, Didi I think you look very pretty, and Dez you look more normal."

"Ah. Thanks Buddy!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Are you ready to pick up the girls?" I asked Dez.

"Yep."

At The Sonic Boom

"You guys stay in here. I'll get Ally & Trish," I told the 3.

"Okay."

I walked into the Sonic Boom to find Mr. Dawson & Ally's big brother Nick taking pictures. When Ally turned around to look at me I felt frozen. She looked hella frigging gorgeous. She was wearing a shortish white dress, purple heels, a purple belt around her waist, and a purple flower in hair. Her dress was sparkling, ruffled, and flows from the neck down and is tight around her curves. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun with a few curls hanging on the side. She was also wearing a purple leather jacket, a white sparkly scarf, white ear rings that are shaped like keyboards, and her Ally necklace. She wasn't have noticed I've been staring for a while because she closed my mouth and gave me a hello hug and kiss and grabbed my hand wrapping her fingers around mine. The fireworks that exploded in me unfrozen me and I gave her the purple violets, roses, and tulips and put the corsage on her wrist. Finally after a few minutes Trish came downstairs wearing a light pink sequenced on top zebra striped on bottom dress a black vest and black heels. Her thick black curls were straightened and she wore a pink flowered headband in it.

"Hi Trish, you look great."

"Thanks Austin."

"Have fun you guys," Nick said.

"Be safe," Mr. Dawson said.

"I will," She said impatiently.

"Come on Sweetie let's go."

30 Minutes Latter

When we got there the song _Roar _******(2) **was playing and I could see half of our class already drunk. The still sober people were doing 1 of 3 things. Making-Out, Voting, or Dancing. Trish & Dez went to go dance before I can ask Ally what she wanted to do she took a hold on my jacket and pulled my lips on hers. I instantaneously kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. She moved her hands from my jacket to my hair and started pushing me towards one of the benches they set up for when we eat. We made out until we both needed air and by the time we did the first slow song of the night came on. It was _Come Back To Me___******(3)**

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her when we both got our breath back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just remember what I told you follow me and you will be fine."

You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
Looking back at you

You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

Take your time i wont go anywhere

Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if theres no soul to bear  
I can't fix you i can't save you  
Its something you have to do

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me

2 Hours Latter

After a bunch more songs and dinner/desert it was finally time for prom queen/king. The princesses were Ally, Cassidy, & Kira and the princess were Me, Dallas, & Elliot.

"And our 2014 Prom Queen is...Ally Dawson!" Principle Wilson screamed.

"And our 2014 Prom King is...Austin Moon!" Our Math Teacher Ms. Thompson yelled.

"Please stand back for the annual Queen & King slow dance!" Said Wilson.

The crown/ tiara was put on our heads and we walked hand & hand to the center of the gym as Ally's all time favorite song _Drops of Jupiter___******(4) **came on. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on hers.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star –  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (Mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (Yeah)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

At Midnight

After 4 hours of Dancing and Making-Out me and Ally, Trish & Dez, & Chuck & Didi were all exhausted when we all piled in the van I drove here. I dropped Chuck of first because he lives closest to the high school, then Trish, then Dez & Didi, then finally Ally.

"Hey don't forget. We have a meeting with Jimmy & Ronnie about the tour tomorrow at 2:30." she told me as she was getting ready to get out of the van.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up from the sonic Boom at 2."

"Okay cool, I'll see then. I love you."

"Love you too."

She gave me one last kiss before she got out and headed towards her apartment building. I got home around 1 and went straight to bed. Falling asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

**So I know this all looks familiar. I decided to re-write A&A In The Future. I hope you guys like this one just as much. I'll Update ASAP!**

******That's my high school up here in Oregon's school mascot. GO HUSKIES! (1)**

******I Don't Own Roar – By Katy Perry (2)**

******I Don't Own Come Back To Me – David Cook (3)**

******I Don't Own Drops Of Jupiter – Train (4)**

******I Do Own...**

******Anything writen up there that has not been in A&A or another Disney or Nick show so a lot.**

******R&R Please!**


End file.
